


What Do You Want Miss Granger?

by highpriestess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Out of Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highpriestess/pseuds/highpriestess
Summary: The usage of Veritaserum, the truth potion is banned by the Minestry in Hogwarts. However, Hermione wants to learn how to create it, and only one man is capable. In order to show her the power of the potion, Severus gives some to Hermione. She soon begins to regret this, as she tells him her innermost desires. However, Severus wants to pleasure her, and now, he knows just the way.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“But professor Snape, please teach me how to make it.” Hermione pleaded with her potions teacher after class. Veritaserum aka the truth serum is one of the hardest potions to create, needing very particular ingredients, and the upmost precision. The ministry had banned it’s usage or creation outside of their jurisdiction, but Hermione simply hoped the wise man had forgotten.  
“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again Miss Granger, I cannot allow you to make such a dangerous potion. I would rather not put my job and standards on the line for an overachieving student like yourself. It is strictly forbidden.” Those harsh words would not extinguish the burning desire present in the witch. She was a stickler for following the rules, though that all went spiralling after her first year at Hogwarts anyway.

“Please, I promise I will destroy it after I make it, I’ve already tried multiple times and they were all unsuccessful. I need someone with your ability to help.” She insisted once more, and was answered with a mere eyebrow raise. “So you’re admitting to attempting to create it multiple times. I should bring this information straight to the ministry, this would surely destroy your image Miss Granger.” he threatened harshly, his words penetrating her with a war wound. “However, your passion for it, is admirable. So I will let you off this time. Come see me after during your break, and I may be persuaded to help.” Hermione wanted to explode in that moment, a sudden urge to wrap her arms around him tight and never let go filled her mind. “Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Professor?” She mumbled as she pressed the door open, peaking her eyes through the crack to see if he was there. “Enter.” At that command, Hermione walked in, swiftly closing the door behind her, sending a loud ‘bang’ echoing across the room. “I would just like to thank you agai—“ Her comment was suddenly cut off by Severus. “Sit down and listen.” She obliged, sitting in the chair in the middle of his classroom.

  
Snape got out a vile of Veritaserum, the clear liquid sliding across the green tinted glass. “In order to create a potion, you need to understand it. So you are going to get a first hand experience of the effects.” He grabbed a spoon, and put three drops   
on it. He then gave it to her, crossing his arms and waiting for her to take initiative.

Hermione gulped and realised what was happening, her cheeks flushed a bright red but she couldn’t go back now. She took in a deep breath then tasted the bitter potion. Nothing in her really changed, it felt pretty mundane. “How to do you feel?” He asked, to which he got an instant responses “Pretty scared and regretting being here.” She quickly put her hands on her mouth, trying to stop herself from speaking anymore. “Good, it’s working.”

  
Severus had an deep secret as well, he was mostly doing this for his pure amusement, but there was also a hint of curiosity. Hermione was a beautiful, kind but strong young girl, and his human nature made him think some dark things about her. He needed closure, he needed her to reject him right there and then. The unorthodox images and dreams had to disappear.

“Now Miss Granger, are you currently seeing anyone romantically?” He questioned calmly. “No sir.” Hermione found the question strange, though she presumed he was showing her how far the potion worked in exposing her innermost desires. “And do you wish you were?” “Yes sir.” she answered, hoping this would be the end of this particular topic. “Is it Potter, or even the young Weasley?” he followed with a hint of distaste at the boy’s names. “No sir, it’s someone else. And thank you sir, this has really helped, you can stop it now.” She added, standing up to walk away from the toxic space she was in. “We are far from over miss Granger, the potion will ware off naturally, and we must continue until it does so. Sit down.” She nodded timidly, hoping this little scene made him forget what they were talking about.

“If it’s not them, then who?” Hermione felt a burning pain in her stomach, she tended her whole body, squinting her eyes trying to keep her mouth closed. “The more you resist the more it will hurt.” He mumbled, to which Hermione whimpered loudly at. “It’s... It’s someone I shouldn’t want to be with, because it would never work... they’re.. they’re a professor, and it’s well... It’s you.” she shouted the last part, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders, the excruciating pain running through her body eventually faded.

Snape was rarely, if ever speechless. But here he was, his arms had fallen to his sides as he felt onto the table behind him for support. This was not how it was supposed to go, this should have extinguished his pleasures, but this only ignited them further. “Well..” he cleared his throat, looking at the broken girl in front of him. Her cheeks were red, her heart beating a mile an hour. She looked down, her hair hiding her soft face. “Now now Miss Granger, no need to be so upset.”His attempt at being kind was- well an attempt.

He walked closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her body slowly raise as she sniffled. “It’s alright.” he now placed both his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them up and down, caressing her sides. “Now tell me more.” The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, his voice somehow got deeper, and turned into more of a whisper against her ear.

“Have you ever wanted to do anything... particular dirty with me?”

“Yes sir, especially during lessons, I always have these urges and images cloud my mind.” Hermione desired she has nothing else to loose, she couldn’t fight this internal conflict, so might as well go big or go home.

“In lessons? well you are a naughty girl aren’t you? Tell me in more detail about these ‘urges’”

“I imagine you picking me as a volunteer. You’d drink a potion then show the class the affects of it. You’d grab me hard, push me against the table and lean me over. Then you’d pull your pants and boxers down, and follow by taking my skirt and panties down too. You’d fuck me in front of the class, with the other students taking notes and wishing it were them getting penetrated by you. You’d call me degrading names - and i’s love it. Then you’d eventually stop, let me drop to the floor and order me back to my seat with your cum dripping down my thighs.”

Once again, Severus was speechless. His length twitched in his pants more at each filthy thing she said, closing his eyes and imaging doing that to her. He even let a slight groan escape his lips. _No, no this isn’t right, she’s your student, she’s too young and too pure to be corrupted by you._ But his dick overpowered his mind. He needed release.

  
“Who would have thought you were such a dirty _slut_? I bet you’re little pussy is dripping right now.” The tone changed again, he wanted to for-fill her fantasy. She whimpered as Severus’ hand came sliding down over her body towards the hem of her skirt. He pulled it up then lingered over her entrance. He pressed his fingers against her panties, the wetness was unbelievably obvious. “I knew it.” he whispered seductively against her ear, then began to rub over the fabric with two of his fingers.

  
“You love this don’t you? teasing you, feeling you, pleasuring you. This is a dream come true for you my little whore.” She whimpered at him, arching her back into the chair. “Yes professor...” Severus then moved the fabric to the side, and without warning, plunged one, then two, then three on his fingers inside of her. He didn’t waste any time, his fingered went in and out at a rapid speed, the sound of his wet fingers hitting against her body filled the dark room. “You can be as loud as you want princess, no one can hear you from down here. It’s a shame really, I would want your fellow students to hear you screaming my name.”

  
Eventually Snape took his fingers out, cum dripping down his fingers onto the chair and floor. He then slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices clean off. “You taste perfect Miss Granger, if you keep this up, Gryffindor’s points will definitely increase. Now get up, and strip for me.“ He moves away from her, crossing his arms once more, his eyes scanning her down.

  
She stood up, then pulled her sweater over her head, dropping it down to the floor. Hermione bit her lips and unbuttoned her shirt, she wasn’t sure how to do it sensually, and didn’t want to make a fool of herself, so she took off it pretty normally to Severus’ disappointment. The student then pulled her panties all the way down, followed by her skirt. “I may need some help here professor.” Hermione walked towards him, then turned her body so that her backside was against him. She pulled her hair to the front of her body, asking for him to undo her bra. He instantly obliged, trailing his fingertips against her back then ripped her bra apart, letting it fall. He pushed himself against her naked body, wrapped his arms around her and grabbing her tits. He messed with her nipples then swiftly turned her around, and began to suck on her left nipple. With his right hand, he harshly grabbed her breast, squeezing it tightly on the verge of pain. Hermione groaned loudly, she looked up and saw stars, the feeling was so incredible.

  
Before she could come back into reality, he had forcefully pushed her down to the floor. “You know what do you Miss Granger.” She nodded. “Yes... _Daddy_.” Snape’s whole body twitched at the word, he felt like he could come now without her even touching him. “You need to clean that filthy mouth of yours don’t you? Now suck me off, and you best swallow. We need to cleanse you.” She pulled his trousers and boxers down, looking in awe at his massive, erect cock. “Hurry up slut.” Hermione opened her mouth, and began to give him a blow job.

  
Snape wrapped his hand around her hair, and pushed her in harder until she choked. He would occasionally let her stop and breath, seeing the mixture of his precum and saliva down her face was so beautiful. “Ugh yes.. keep going like that whore.” he groaned, she increased the pace, and he could feel himself releasing. He pulled her head back, and forced her to look up at him. “Open your mouth my little doll, daddy’s going to feed you.” He wrapped his hands around his wet cock, and stroked it a few times to trigger his release. He aimed at her open mouth, watching her swallow each drop like the good cumslut she was. “We’re not done yet... come onto daddy’s lap.”

  
this was going to be a great day.


	2. A very good day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the events in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the incredible feedback from my first chapter! I apologise in the way for this one, but I hope you enjoy it.

 

This was going to be a great day.

 

Hermione never expected to be in such a state this afternoon. She was already late for her next lesson, and luckily, Snape had a free period. Everything was so out of character for them, yet it felt so right. Sexual desires truly do bring out the beast locked away in people.

 

 

“I’m growing impatient Miss Granger, come sit.” Hermione came back from her thoughts, then walked towards him. It was as though something had clicked in her. This was wrong... his foul language and her foul actions disgusted her. It was incredible in her innermost dreams, she’d often touch herself imaging this kind of thing, but doing it in real life was something completely different. “Are you sure we should be doing this Professor... I mean, I have a my transfiguration class to go to...” Severus raises his eyebrows, he has her in her palm on his hands and now she was having doubts. “If I recall correctly, you were the one who wanted this. But we can stop if you wish, I won’t force you to do anything.” His words reassured Hermione, he wasn’t just using her as a piece of meat. Maybe this could turn into something more.

 

 

“ Yes you’re right I’m sorry... “ She Hesitantly walked over to him and sat, Severus smiled softly. “ Don’t apologise. ” He caressed her soft face, whilst resting his hand on her thigh. “Do you want to continue?” She nodded, and suddenly it all changed again.

 

 

“Good girl.” He placed hard kisses on her neck, sucking on her pale skin making sure to leave scars. “You’re mine now. Never forget that.” She moaned in response, tilting her head to the side to ensure he had the best possible angle. His hands then went over to caress her breasts once more.

 

 

Severus held onto Hermione’s shoulders, and pushed her upright. He then held onto his erect length, and smirks duo towards her. “This may hurt a bit, but remember I’ve got you, now show what that pussy of yours can do.” Hermione turned her body in order to face him, and took in a deep breath. Her petite body hovered over him, his hand helping his dick aim for the target. She then slowly lowered her body into him, groaning as the initial penetration hit her. She eventually dropped her whole body onto him, his large cock deep within her tight walls. “Yes.. you’re such a good girl, now bounce.” He ordered. Hermione raised and lowered her body at a slow speed, then eventually increased the pace, the feeling on his member pushing against her walls and hitting her g-spot was incredible. Severus placed his hands on her ass, moving in rhythm to her bouncing. He leant his head back, shuttling his eyes and taking in each sweet moment.

 

 

“Fuck... keep going princess, daddy’s so close. Do you want my hot cum inside you, or do you want to eat it up?” He asked huskily, to which Hermione struggled to answer. “In..In my mouth.” she eventually muttered, her breasts jumping simultaneously in front of Snape’s face. “get on the floor pet.” he added, then stood up, his hand wrapped around his girth as he rubbed his dick one last time to let it all out. He let out an elongated moan whilst he let all out. His semen landed in Hermione’s open mouth. The taste wasn’t as displeasing as the girl initially thought which was a plus. She swallowed in one go, using her hand to wipe off the bit that had landed around her lips.

 

Snape lent back on the chair, breathing heavily and contemplating the event that had just occurred. It felt so out of character for him, he wondered if the girl had casted some sort of spell on him. He ran his fingers through his hair, sweat running down his pale face as he looked down towards her. “Alright Miss Granger I think that’s quite enough, you have a lesson to go to.” In a snap he was back to his dark self. And damn hermione found that hot.

 

“T-Thank you sir.” she mumbled then go her clothes back on. “One last thing, you have detention tomorrow, luckily we have class right before that. Dirty girls need to be punished.” Hermione bit her lips and nodded, heading towards the door. “Bye professor.” she stated as if nothing had just happened. She slowly closed the door, barely hearing him say one last thing.

 

 

“Ten points to Gryffindor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be based in the classroom, and how Snape works out some subtle and clever ways to make Hermione enjoy his class just that little bit more, without her peers finding out. Once again, please don’t hesitate to comment & leave kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
